Distant Thunder
by Thundrdrum
Summary: Becoming part of the group of Creepypasta is rather daunting.
1. Chapter 1

_Breaking News: A girl was found dead at about 6:38 this evening. She was found stuffed in her locker with no signs of a struggle and no injuries. The only mark on her was the blood running out of her ears. If anyone has any more information, please call Crime-Stoppers immediately._ I rubbed my chin as I processed this information. There was nothing to indicate the killer. I turned off the TV as commercials came on. That was the third murder that month, done in the exact same manner. I shook my head, thinking, 'Nothing on my target.'

(POV Change)

Once again I was walking home in the rain. That was the thirteenth time those morons stole my umbrella! I swear that clique is out for my blood. They have been ever since the beginning of the school year. I moved here over the summer. The only problem I've ever had in school was this. One. Clique. I got good grades, but I'm not nerdy. I'm athletic, but not in sports. I fit in nowhere. The prime target for the blood thirsty hags. I rarely speak bad about people, but I'm pretty sure they are not human. We're about even, though. They don't think I am either, due to the fact that I don't respond to their verbal attacks. Some of their choice daggers include very uncreative nicknames ranging from 'Old Lady' to 'Two Face', sometimes intermixing them. More often than not, they'd throw in some black racial slurs. When they were feeling really malicious, they would start singing 'Rain, Rain, Go Away', urging everyone else in that area to sing along. It never phased me. I tuned them out and carried on with my life, letting the insults roll off my back. Their favorite pastime was stealing my umbrella on rainy days. I don't mind the rain, though. It clears my mind and relaxes me. The intoxicating rhythm rejuvenates my weary soul. I picked up my pace slightly and continued on my path.

(POV Change)

School was as stressful today as any. The halls are always too crowded, the cafeteria too loud and the people too rude. I was in my own little world, listening to the patter on my umbrella and the squelch of my galoshes. Looking up, I saw someone about a block ahead of me. I squinted to get a better look. The rain only allowed me to see that they had white hair and was without an umbrella. 'It's too cold to be going without an umbrella. Doesn't this person know that?' I jog to try to catch up. When I was about a half block away, I noticed that they were female. I was right about her hair though. It was pure white and was about to her thighs. She wore a magenta sweater with black jeans and shoes. I couldn't help but think to myself, 'Where have I seen that before? Somewhere in school? Yeah, I think so. What is her name? Ummmm... Was it 'Old Lady Two Face'? No. What is her _real_ name? Crap! I can't remember! Oh well. I'd better catch up.' When I was about two yards from her, she stopped. I caught up to her panting. She turned to me with a look of slight curiosity. I straightened myself and said in as upbeat of a voice as possible, "Hi. I saw that you didn't have an umbrella and figured that you may want one." I held the handle out from me so she was covered too. She smiled and took it, looking me in the eye. They shocked me into silence. They were both green, but two completely different shades. Her left was a deep hunters green while the other was a pale lime. I shook myself and instead stared at the bridge of her nose. "Thank you..." She hinted that she wanted to know my name. "I'm Tim." I answered quickly, trying my best not to look into her eyes. Her smile widened. "The new transfer? Great to meat you! My name's Rain." We continued walking, talking about random school topics. Now I won't admit it out loud, but I didn't want to leave. Time seemed to slow down around her. I couldn't understand why the other school girls hated her so much. Yeah, her eyes were slightly creepy, but they were kinda cute in a way. I don't know how long we talked. Rain froze, staring off into the rain. I tried to follow her gaze. It was met by some hulk of a guy. I couldn't quite make out his face, but my nose protested loudly. He smelled strongly of body odor and alcohol. He lumbered unevenly in our direction. I noticed there was a half filled, glass bottle in his hand. Rain tensed even more, squaring her shoulders. He raised the bottle like a club, preparing to attack. I was about to spring at him when he dropped the bottle and fell to his knees, screaming. Rain and I looked at each other. He writhed around on the ground, thrashing and yelling in pain. Suddenly as it started, he instantly lay still, the look of pain still etched on his face. We looked at each other again. "What do you think we should do?" Rain asked me. "I don't know, but we should get outta here." She nodded. Her phone went off. Looking at it, her face turned to one of worry. "Sorry, I've gotta go! Great meeting you!" She called as she ran off into the rain. Something green caught my eye. I bent down next to the body and found a pair of twin pine needles braided together. 'Hmmm... Interesting.'

(POV Change)

I waited until the boy was gone and crept up to the body. The same kill. The same mark. I tailed the girl onto a dirt trail. It wound until we came to a small clearing, just large enough to shelter a tiny, ramshackle house. The rest was taken up by many large trees of all races, mainly pines. I smiled and thought, 'I think I found her, Boss.'

(POV Change)

I reached my porch, panting. I waited a few moments to catch my breath. I steeled myself and opened the door. Something whizzed by my face and shattered on the door frame. My dad stood inched from my face in a matter of seconds. His was red, turning purple. "Where were you!?" he yelled full volume, spit peppering my already damp face. I kept my face and tone relaxed as I replied, "Walking from school." He didn't buy it. "Tell me the truth!" his volume hadn't changed. He backed up a bit and raised his fist. I stared into his eyes, narrowing mine. I started to sing. Dad's hand dropped to his side and his eyes rolled back. I shot behind him as he rocked backward on his heels. I gently laid him on the ground and continued singing as I cleared the couch of bottles. I hefted him onto the couch and covered him with the blanket that was folded on the back of it. I stopped singing and kissed him on the forehead. 'Why did you have to go, Mama?' Tears filled my eyes. I blinked them away and turned to my 'room'. I kicked off my shoes and changed out of my sopping clothing. I then fell onto my bed, glad that it was Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain had finally stopped. I checked the other scenes and I found the same thing at each one. A pair of braided pine needles, tied with a black rubber band. I smiled and thought, 'I definitely found her, Boss.' I heard the reply, _'Get her.'_ 'Yes, Sir' I answered and left.

(POV Change)

I heard my window slide open. The first thought that crossed my mind as I pseudo slept was, 'Dad is fast asleep on the couch, who is that?' For some reason, my mind flashed back to some rumors of a group that called themselves 'Creepypasta', killers of some kind. My mind quickly flitted back to Dad. Yeah he had become an abusive drunk, but he was still family. I listened intently and heard two sets of footsteps. I could tell they were trying to be silent, but I could hear them loud and clear. I used the sound they were making to create an image of where they were on the backs of my eyelids. I noticed they were wearing some type of ear protection. I mentally sighed. I wouldn't be able to use my usual attack. They had obviously studied my previous kills. I forced myself not to think of them as bile crept up my throat. They inched closer to me. 'Calm down, Rain. You know what to do' I told myself. I concentrated on the ticking of my clock. I gradually increased the frequency to 19 Hertz. They stopped and held their eyes. I used this opportunity to make a break for it. I jumped off my bed and leapt out of my window. I ran to the nearest tree and climbed as high as I could go. I heard the people in my room come out and close the window. It was pitch black out, because there was no moon. Curiosity got the better of me, so I used the same technique to see them as I did in my room. I had more time, so I could see them in more detail, but not in color. They were both male, probably in their late teens. They were roughly the same height. One wore a hood and the other a mask. They started looking around the yard. The masked one started looking up the tree I was in. I backed up deeper into the shadows. In the process, I accidentally stepped onto a smaller, weaker limb. It snapped and felt to the ground, alerting my hunters. The masked boy looked up in my direction and tapped the other on the shoulder. He nodded and they both started to climb the tree I was in. I stayed still until they were about five feet from me and fifteen feet from the ground. Using echolocation, I then jumped to the next treetop. I continued from tree to tree, until I got to a house. I paused and listened. I heard my hunters behind me by about twenty feet. They were on the ground and approaching fast. I took a deep breath and jumped onto the roof, silencing the impact and returning to the trees. This continued on for about half an hour. I was getting tired and my feet were beginning to feel like lead. On one of the rooftops, a loose shingle deeply cut the inside of my left foot. I stumbled, but regained my balance. I was close to the forest, so I sprinted until I got there. I climbed even higher into a tree and sat to rest. Once I had caught my breath, I brought my left foot to my lips. I licked into the cut until it was clean, spitting everything back out. Then I ripped off a section of my tee-shirt and wrapped it around my foot. I ran for about another fifteen minutes in case they followed my blood. I then sat on a strong limb and took a nap, but still remained semi-conscious.

(POV Change)

Hoody and I walked back to the mansion. We were greeted by Slenderman. "Well?" he asked as we entered. "We couldn't get her." I answered. "And why not?" before I could answer, Hoody spoke up. "B-before we c-could g-grab her, sh-she somehow m-made our eyes v-vibrate like glass d-does b-before it b-breaks. Sh-she ran b-before we c-could r-recover." Slender just nodded. I took it from there. "She is somewhere in these woods, probably in the tree tops. She is wounded." At those words, he stiffened. Slender called for Eyeless Jack and left.


	3. Chapter 3

I told EJ to stand by the door and quickly walked through the woods. As I went, I mentally emitted a static sound just loud enough to knock someone unconscious. After roughly 35 minutes, I heard crashing from above and to the left of me. I ran to that spot and caught a young woman. When she landed in my arms, I immediately noticed her bare feet. Her left foot was wrapped in a bloody rag. I teleported back to the mansion and carried her to EJ's office, laying her on his medical table. As EJ began his work, I studied the girl. She looked of African-American decent and had long, white hair. She wore a dirt-smudged, white tee-shirt that was torn at the bottom and faded, black sweat pants. She began to stir.

(POV Change)

I started waking up. 'It can't be morning yet. Why is it so bright?' I felt the sharp pain of something being torn off my left foot. My eyes shot open to see someone in a dark blue mask hovering over me. I shot up and punched them in the throat. I then tried to roll backwards, in the opposite direction of the masked person, but bumped into someone else. I quickly rolled to my left, off some kind of table and landed on my right foot and hands in a crouching position. I bounded to the nearest corner I could find and put my back to it, still in the crouching position, keeping my left foot to my body. I wildly looked around, taking in my surroundings and the people in front of me. The masked one was doubled over and coughing. There was another. The person I bumped into was next to the other and was wearing a suit. He was unnaturally tall and was... gulp... faceless. They both straitened and looked at me.

(POV Change)

I was glad she hadn't punched any harder, or she would have crushed my wind pipe. I looked at the girl. Her hair was fanned across her back and was staring at Slender and me. Her green eyes were wild and her body tense. She reminded me of a trapped, wild animal and looked like she would snap if either of us made a wrong move. It was silent for a few minutes. Then Slender cleared his throat making me jump and the girl tense up even more, if that's possible. "Calm, Child. We mean you no harm." he said in a voice I had only heard when he talked to his daughter. The girl looked him dead in the face, then turned to me. She bowed her head and closed her eyes as if she were concentrating. I felt a weird sensation go through me. Slender stiffened, so I think he felt it too. The girl opened her eyes and stood, holding her head high and squaring her shoulders while keeping her left foot slightly off the ground. She was covered in scratches and her hair was tangled with small twigs cropping out every so often. It made me wonder what she had been through. "Who are you and what have you done with my dad?" Her voice was commanding, probably to mask her fear. "I am Slenderman, Child. This is Eyeless Jack, or EJ." he said, gesturing to me. The girl nodded and repeated her second question. "Nothing. Your father is still asleep on your couch." Slender answered. Her expression darkened, but she nodded. "Um, I need to tend to your foot. Could you please come back to the table?" I asked her. She studied us for a few moments and hesitantly walked back to the table, walking on the outside of her left foot. She laid down on the table again, closing her eyes. I continued cleaning the cuts on her feet. When I got to the deepest one, I noticed that it had already begun healing. I just _had_ to know how. "What did you clean the cut with?" I asked. "My tongue." The girl answered without opening her eyes. 'Huh. Interesting.' I thought as I finished bandaging her feet. "Alright. You're good to go." She then got up and gingerly walked around until she was sure it wouldn't hurt . "Come, Child. I would like you to meet the others." Slender said to her, opening the door. She followed. Just before she left, I said, "Wait. I didn't catch your name." She turned and smiled, "Call me Whisper." She told me then followed Slender out the door. I smiled under my mask, thinking 'What a beautiful name.' I cleaned up the table, put away my supplies and joined the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Slenderman led me out the room. To my left was a set of huge doors. Turning right, we came into a large room with many rooms shooting off of it. Directly in front of me was a flight of stairs with two more coming off of it in opposite directions. To the left of it was a big, flat screen TV with many game systems hooked up to it, many I didn't recognize. There were two people sitting on the purple couch in front of it, playing some kind of game, I'm guessing COD. One had black hair and the other was wearing a green hat. I couldn't see the rest of them. Next to them was a small girl in a pink dress, she couldn't be older than eight, who was playing with a teddy bear. The room to my right looked like a kitchen. There were three people in it, all eating. One of them was facing me and eating waffles. I couldn't make out their face. The other two had their backs to me, they were eating something too. I couldn't see what it was, but I smelled cheesecake. The doors to the other rooms were closed. In the corner of my eye, I saw someone else. They were in black and white stripes, had a cone nose and was munching on candy. Slender led me to the center of the room. I blinked then the two on the couch were at each others' throats, yelling something about using cheats. Slender just shook his head. I heard a door open and close. EJ had joined us. Slender cleared his throat. That didn't get their attention, so he did it again. This time he got the attention of the three in the kitchen and the little girl. The one in black and white was watching the fight, cackling uncontrollably. Slender irritably said, "That is quite enough! Now if you would all calm down, I have someone I would like you to meet." The ones in the kitchen and the girl joined us. The other three continued with what they were doing. Slender shook his head and walked up to them. He separated the ones fighting and repeated himself. They muttered apologies and shuffled to the rest of the group, followed by the striped one. All eyes were on me. It took nearly all of my self-control to keep a strait face. Slender spoke up, saying "This is Whisper. I believe she may be Pasta material. Would the rest of you introduce yourselves?" I glanced around and instantly recognized two of them. They were the masked and hooded one I saw in my room earlier. My mind began to race. 'If these two are here, then what is in store for me?' I took a deep breath to steady my thoughts. One by one, I was introduced to BEN Drowned, Laughing Jack, Sally, her bear Charley, Masky, Hoody, Ticci Toby and Jeff the Killer. As they introduced themselves, I looked into their eyes. If I couldn't see their eyes, I used echolocation on them. I did this to analyze their personalities. I was in the middle of analyzing Toby when someone cleared their throat. "So." All eyes turned to Jeff, who was leaned up against the wall and spinning his knife in his hand. I looked into his lidless eyes. I saw insanity, competitiveness, a desire to be on top and a drive to stay there at any cost. A bully. His type always get under my skin. Jeff continued without looking up from his knife, "How do you kill?" Everyone else looked at me. I thought for a few seconds, then answered, "That depends on how good of a mood I'm in." Jeff kept spinning his knife. "When you're in a good mood?" he asked, not looking up. "That depends on how much I want them to suffer." That seemed to perk the interest of the others around me. Jeff stopped spinning his knife and finally looked at me, asking "Bad mood?" I looked him dead in the eye. "Pray you never find out." I saw fear flash through his eyes before he shuttered them. There were uneasy glances around the rest of the room. A few heartbeats passed before someone else spoke up. I looked for the source and my eyes rested on the bloody ones of BEN. "I'm thinking a demonstration." The others mumbled in agreement. I sighed and thought, 'I am so gonna regret this.' I looked around and tried to speak above the din. "Any volunteers?" No one stepped up. I raised my eyebrows and said, "No one? Ok, Jeff. You're up." Jeff looked around helplessly, stepped forward and stood about three feet away from me, getting into a defensive stance. The room went silent. I cleared my mind of everything and listened. I could hear Jeff's worried thoughts going a million miles an hour in his head. I opened my eyes and looked into his. I focused on his increasingly erratic heartbeat. I slowly raised the volume of it while keeping it to where only he would hear.

(POV Change)

The whole room seemed to hold its breath, like time had stopped. I moved out from behind whisper to get a better look at what was happening. Jeff kept his stance while Whisper stared into his eyes. It seemed like she was trying to see into his soul. She closed her eyes and stayed that way for a few minutes. About that time, Jeff had dropped his guard slightly and began looking around, as if he heard something the rest of us didn't. Whisper's face scrunched up in concentration. Jeff dropped his knife and quickly covered his ears, still looking around. There were confused glances and murmurs all around the room. Jeff started breathing heavily. He looked like he was beginning to freak out. Suddenly, Jeff's upper body jerked backwards and he cried out, making everyone jump. I was starting to get worried. I glanced back to Whisper to see that she still looked like she was concentrating. Looking closer, I noticed a small tear in the corner of her eye. Jeff sunk to his knees and began rocking back and forth with his chin to his chest. He looked up to Whisper with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please... make it stop." he pleaded in a cracked voice. Whisper opened her eyes and looked into his. The tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. Jeff's eyes widened as he doubled over, screaming. The screaming intensified until Jeff's eyes rolled back into his head as he crumpled to the floor. There was a collective gasp. Whisper sighed and walked over to him. She then picked him up and turned to me saying, "EJ, could you lead me to his room?" I nodded and walked ahead, making a break in the crowd. I led her up the stairs to the right and opened the second door on the left. We were met by Smile Dog who leapt up growling when he saw his unconscious owner. "Easy, boy." I said to him as Whisper laid Jeff on his bed and slid off his black Vans. She covered him with the blankets and turned to Smile, kneeling. She reached out her hand, which he sniffed suspiciously, then let her pet him. She looked him in the eye saying, "Hush, boy. Your master will be alright. I did not want to hurt him. Please forgive me." At that, he licked her cheek. Whisper got up and turned to me. "Thanks for your help, EJ. Jeff will be fine. He just needs to rest now." Smile jumped up onto the bed and laid at Jeff's feet. Whisper turned to leave. I followed her down the steps. When we got down there, things had turned pretty much back to normal. Only Slender still stood in the middle to the room. She thanked me again and walked over to him. Slender said something I didn't hear. He then led her out the door. I returned to my office.


	5. Chapter 5

Whisper followed me out. As we walked, I felt her begin to relax slightly. The dawn light shining through the autumn foliage was absolutely stunning. All the while I wondered what just happened in there. I attempted to read her mind, but was met with a wall of nothing. Clearly she has either been trained in mind defense or... something... else. I turned to where Whisper was just a moment before, to see that she was gone. I stopped and looked around behind me to see her a few paces back, sitting on an old fallen tree. I joined her and watched as she unwrapped her feet. I asked her why she was doing this, but instead of answering, she put her right foot down and started unwrapping her left. There was no sign of the scratches. When she was done, she looked me square in the face and said, "I no longer need these for this purpose." She then rolled them up and stuck them in one of her pockets. I looked away and began to wonder what happened to the scratches. For some reason, my mind flit back the question that plagued me earlier. Whisper was silent for a few moments, then said to me, "Jeff heard his own heartbeat. Nothing more and nothing less." I didn't remember asking that out loud, so the only reasonable answer was that she was telepathic. I mentally asked her, _'You can read minds?'_ She answered aloud, "No. I have hypersensitive hearing. If it is quiet enough, I can hear one's thoughts." I looked away, pondering her answer. I was interrupted when she leaned forward, looking into where my eyes would be. "I will not listen to your thoughts if you don't try to enter my mind." she told me. I was about to answer her when she gasped, straitening up instantaneously. Whisper was staring opposite the way we came, her entire body tense and her breathing quickening. "What is wrong, Child?" She stood and turned to me. "I need to go. Please don't follow me." She then turned and ran in the direction she was staring in. Curiosity got the better of me, so I followed. I was as silent as possible, but I must have somehow caught her attention. She stopped and turned my direction. I tried to imitate a tree. She walked up to me with her hands on her hips, her eyes piercing where mine would have been. I could feel the anger spilling off her shoulders. "I asked you not to follow me, Sir." Her voice quivered with rage. Whisper closed her eyes and took a deep, slow breath. She opened her eyes and apologized, seeming much calmer. She looked me in the eye again and, much to my surprise, began to sing. It was in the strangest and most beautiful language I had ever heard. I froze to listen. The tune was slow and soft. The melody seemed to speak of sorrow. As I listened though, I heard darkness slithering just under the surface. I felt myself begin to sway. I tried to fight the lullaby that was enveloping my senses. I looked into her eyes, my fear rising, but at the same time being washed away. Her eyes continued to lock with what would have been mine. They were pleading, apologizing. I felt her song getting stronger, lulling me into an abyss of sleep. The last thing I remember is falling backwards, to be caught by strong arms. Everything else slipped away.

(POV Change)

I continued singing until I had set Slenderman down against a tree. I truly didn't want to come to this. I sighed and turned away from him. 'I hope I'm not too late' I dashed off, continuing from where I was before I was interrupted. In an attempt to make up the lost time, I used the sound I was making to propel myself even faster. A Mach cone formed around me. I had to be mindful of my speed, as not to create a sonic boom. That would defeat part of the purpose. I reached my house in record time. I burst through the door, looking around frantically. After looking through the living and dinning rooms, I found what I was looking for in the kitchen. I rushed to my father's side, turning him onto his back. Blood and vomit mingled together on the floor and his person. I checked for a pulse. Nothing. Tears welled in my eyes as I wiped his face clean. I removed the bottle from his hand, throwing it angrily against the wall. "I'm so sorry, Daddy! I couldn't get here in time!" I dropped to my knees and bawled into his chest, not paying any attention to the light dancing from the window or the faint sound of childrens' laughter down the street. My entire world crashed to the ground in a matter of seconds, the shards tearing my heart out of my chest. I just wanted to die then and there. To rejoin my family. I cried for what seemed like forever. When I couldn't anymore, I moved him from the pungent mess and cleaned him up. I went outside and grabbed a shovel from the side of the house. I carried it behind the house to the grave of my mama and newborn brother. I dug another grave, tears and sweat becoming one on my face. I was almost done with the seventh foot when the sun was beginning to set. I climbed out of the hole, dragging the shovel after me. I walked back to the house, leaning the shovel against the wall before entering. I gathered my remaining strength and carried him to his grave. I brought him to the edge of the pit and leapt down myself. I gleaned my last bit of will from the scattered recesses of my mind. I concentrated on my feet and willed the rustling of the leaves to lift me back to the surface. I lifted my dad's lifeless body and slowly lowered us back down. I arranged his limbs in the traditional way and closed his eyes. I climbed back out and pushed all the dirt back into the grave. To keep myself from crying again, I held my hands a few inches apart. I slowly created a sphere of visible sound, matching the one on my mother's grave. I set it near the head of the grave. I imagined my parents holding hands under all that dirt. I sat to rest between them. After I had caught my breath, I drew myself upright. The moon had risen, spilling silver over my dark world. I took a deep breath and began to sing. It wasn't a lullaby like Slenderman had heard, but an elegy. I first sang of my mother, of the love she lavished upon me and my dad. Also of the grace and dignity she carried herself with. In a different language, I sang of my father's strength and intelligence. I then intermixed them, creating a beautiful song. The moon was high in the sky when I finished. I stood and walked inside. Entering my room, I was met with the light of thirty candles. The darkness was growing too strong. I searched under my bed. I pulled out a large, black box. From it I retrieved a curved, obsidian knife. I looked into my mirror, holding the knife to my throat. I stared into my reflection, studying my wild eyes. I thought aloud, "There is nothing left to live for, nothing left to lose. Why should I live? How can I? I can finally be with all my family, wherever they are. It's not like anyone will miss me here. I'm too 'strange' for any friends. I am now alone." I raised my head, preparing to slit my own throat from top to bottom. The tip of the blade brushed the skin under my chin, making me bleed. Seeing my own blood made something snap inside. Fear enveloped me, and in its stead rose an evil blood-lust. I momentarily tried to fight it, but my broken will was no match. I finally surrendered to the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in my own bed, to Smile whining in my ear. I turned my head towards him and was met with a large, slobbering tongue. I tried to sit up, but my head gave a warning throb. I laid back down. Sensing my pain, Smile whimpered again. I felt all 'round my head, and nothin' hurt, I tried to remember what happened. I looked at Smile. "What happened, Smile?" He looked me in the eye and silently told me how a strange, white-haired girl carried me up here. Accordin' to him, she had this odd... aura around her, he couldn't exactly describe it though. It was like she was two different people, but in one body. Trying to wrap my head around that just made it hurt more. 'Smile mentioned a white-haired girl. Whisper... She challenged me...That noise... Was it a heartbeat? Was it mine? Did anyone else hear it? Man, I'm hungry. How long have I been out?' I asked my last question out loud. In his own way, Smile told me that he estimated about eight hours. It was 11:38. I rolled over and off my bed. My head was spinning. I tried to fight it and forced myself to stand. I was a little wobbly, but could manage. I made my way down the stairs. At the base of them, I saw Sally trying to open the front doors. "Hey, Sal. Whatcha doin'?" She turned to me with those huge puppy eyes of hers and answered, "I was goin' out to look for Daddy. He's been away for a long time." 'Hmm...' Sally was about to try the doors again when Slender came in. He looked awful. He seemed very tired and his suit was dirty on the back. "Daddy! What's wrong?" Sally squealed when she saw him. "Nothing, Dear. Please go get Toby and the other two." I turned toward the kitchen as she skipped away.

(POV Change)

"Hey Masky, Hey! Hey! Hey, Masky!" Toby was once again trying to annoy me. Slender explained to us yesterday what had happened with Whisper. He ordered us to find and retrieve her. After searching the woods and surrounding community all night, we arrived at her house. I immediately knew something wasn't right. I noticed a dirty shovel just outside the door and sunk-in footprints heading out the house. I told Hoody and Toby to go ahead and search the house while I followed the footprints. They lead behind the house to a freshly dug grave. There was an older looking one to the left of it. Instead of headstones, there was a translucent orb of... something. Whatever it was, it was moving and rebounding against invisible walls. I joined the others inside. The house was small and crowded, but surprisingly clean. Toby was searching the dining room and kitchen. Hoody was doing the same in what was presumably Whisper's room. While they were busy, I walked to the room on the far side of the house. The door was locked. I was about to pick the lock when I heard a click from the inside. I cautiously turned the knob and pushed the door open. The room was bright and warm. Everything was white and covered in a thick layer of dust. There were pictures covering the dresser and nightstand. They all consisted of a man that was large, bald, slightly rounded and Caucasian also a tall, thin woman with deep brown skin and short, curly, black hair. In the middle was a young girl in various stages of growth. She had long, white hair and shared her mother's skin tone. Everyone had brown eyes, except for the girl, whose eyes were two different shades of green. 'Whisper'. Another name was nudging the back of my mind, but I couldn't quite place it. I continued to look around. Centered against the wall, under a large window was a well made, full sized bed, once again in white, that looked like it hadn't been used in years. At the foot of the bed was something that looked seriously out of place. It was a plain, black harp. It wasn't just painted, either. It was completely made of ebony wood and the strings looked to be made of silver. I felt drawn to it. Without thinking, I slowly walked towards it. Everything else seemed to fade away. I reached out and plucked a middle string. The sound vibrated with a power ill fitting its size. All thought was whisked away from me except for one. Rain.

(POV Change)

I was searching What I'm guessing was Whisper's room. There were no windows, so the room was dark. Shining my flashlight around, I saw that her room was spotless, like the rest of the house. Scattered around the room were thirty round, white candles. The wicks were burnt, but the wax was unmelted. The walls were black and bare except for a tall, full sized mirror across from the door. In the far corner was a small, bed. It majorly contrasted with the rest of the room. All the sheets were white and the blanket was a silvery color. Under the bed was a long, wooden box. I pulled it out and saw that it was full of clothing. Just black jeans and sweaters of different shades of magenta. Beneath all the clothing was a smaller, black box. Inside were twin curved sheaths, like for a hand knife. But why curved?I put everything back and stood up. There was also a hanging odor. Nothing bad. I had smelled it recently. Rain. It smelled like the sky after a thunderstorm. Rain... I remembered hearing that somewhere. I was rudely shaken from my thoughts when I felt this wave of power surge through me. I ran out to find the source. I entered the main room and turned into an open door I didn't notice earlier. Toby was running that was too. Inside we saw a room cloaked in white. I saw Masky standing in front of a black harp with his hand stretched towards it. He didn't seem to hear us, so I put my hand on his shoulder. At that, he jumped and turned to me. "Oh! Hey, Hoody. Toby." "What was that?" Toby asked. Masky shook his head "Don't know." We all went back into the main room to discuss our findings.

(POV Change)

I felt the power wave. It filled me with rage. 'Who _dares_ to disturb her?!' I held my knives out to my sides, slightly angled behind me as I ran branch to branch. The leaves shrugged off me, fleeing in terror. I returned to my temple. There were three intruders. Two with hoods and the third with a mask. My blades craved blood. I perched on a branch over them. When the gray hooded one was directly beneath me, I jumped. My feet met their mark. The intruder's shoulders were pinned beneath me. The other two approached me with rocks and sticks. I smirked beneath my own hood. These were no match for me. Blood. My hunger grew as we fought on. With every parry, my craving was denied. The orange one withdrew to a distance. My muscles ached, hunger pushing me on. Something whizzed by my head, missing me but pushed down my hood. The forenoon light momentarily blinded me. The others stopped and lowered their weapons. The masked one stepped back a step, asking, "Whisper?" Hearing that name made my blood boil. I charged, screaming "I am _Thunder_!" The other two looked at each other uneasily. As my assault continued, my attacks became slower and my aim worsened. One of them came from behind and tackled me to the ground. The masked one blindfolded and gagged me. Another bound my hands and feet. My hood was replaced and I was slung over a shoulder. I will _not_ be over come so easily.


	7. Chapter 7

My Proxies burst into my office carrying a bound, writhing body in black. I put down the novel I was reading on my desk. "What is this?" I asked. Masky spoke, "We found her, but... something's different." I nodded. Toby slid her off his shoulder into the chair across from me. He pulled down her hood and undid the blindfold. She resembled Whisper but, as Masky said, different. Her eyes were opposite colors. Her right one was the hunter's green instead of the left and the left was just the opposite. Her hair had darkened to gray and was tightly braided around her head. I studied her face. Every feature was radiating rage, nothing else. This wasn't the Whisper I met. I tried to call her by name, but her expression darkened as she growled through her gag. Toby explained the search of her house, occasionally one of the others interjected another detail. I asked why she was bound. It turned out that she had attacked, seemingly without provocation. That was when Hoodie handed me twin, black knives. I set one of them on my desk and examined the other. "Hmm... This is obsidian. Very sharp, but brittle. Something else was mixed with it." Whisper writhed in her bindings. I asked for her to be ungagged. I think that was a mistake. "I am _Thunder_!" She yelled at the top of her voice. She then started rambling angrily about intruders and a temple. While she did this, I was puzzling over her predicament. 'This Thunder is loud, cocky and bloodthirsty. Whisper and Thunder... Black and white... If that is the case, then why is her hair gray? The fresh grave... She just buried her father. She snapped. Whisper is still in there!' I stood and turned my attention to her. "Whisper." I told her. "My name is-" I cut across her, "You are Whisper. You are calm, quiet, humble and kind in the face of hardship. You are Whisper." Her expression faltered. She gave one last struggle and passed out. Her hair unfurled from the braid and fell over her shoulders. It gradually turned white from the roots to the ends. I ordered her to be unbound. Hoodie looked at her uneasily, but did so. Whisper slowly came to her senses.

(POV Change)

I awoke with a gasp. I leaned forward and looked at my left hand. Brown. I felt my face and ran my hand through my hair. Long, white strands. 'I'm alive.' I looked at my arms. Also brown, but with black netting. I was in a dark red, Victorian plush chair. I looked ahead of me to see a dark mahogany desk. Behind it was a standing, suited figure. I followed the legs up to the body, then to the... there should be a face there. I think I should be freaking out right now. I looked around and there were three other figures. One in a black and white mask and the other two in hoods. I looked around even more. I was in a richly decorated office. There were tall bookshelves neatly lined with books. Red wallpaper and short, maroon carpet. I didn't recognize this place, but I felt like I did. I turned my gaze back to the figure in front of me. "What happened? Where am I?" I kept myself cool and collected as I asked this. This had happened before. Not in this setting, but the same circumstances. The faceless, I'm guessing man, sat in a chair that matched mine and folded his hands on the desk. He explained what happened yesterday in the forest outside his mansion and how his proxies, the people around me, had searched for me. He told me their findings and how I, as Thunder, attacked them. When he finished, I was in tears. The memory of burying my dad came crashing back to me. As did the memories of my mother's death, her burial and that of my stillborn brother. I wanted to blame him for my mama's death, but he couldn't have caused it when he himself was never alive. I hate crying in front of people, but I couldn't help myself. I broke and that brokenness nearly killed the three behind me, besides I don't know how many others. I hugged my netted knees as I cried into them. After a while, I started to calm. There was something familiar about the harp that was described. Ebony and platinum. Mama. My breathing had slowed back to normal. I let my feet dangle over the edge of the chair again as I waited for their verdict.

(POV Change)

There was this long, awkward silence. I mean really awkward. Everyone was looking at Whisper, and Whisper was looking at Slendy. I was starting to get _really_ board. Masky was to my left, so I figured, 'Hey, why not?' A wicked grin crossed my face. I slightly turned my head towards him and raised my finger to his shoulder. No response. I gently poked him and whispered, "Hey, Masky!" He let out an annoyed grunt. My grin grew. I repeated that, faster. Louder. I kept doing this until I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Whisper grinning from ear to ear. 'How did she get _here_?' She tapped me again, almost whispering, "Hey, Toby!" We started poking each other faster and faster, starting _the_ most _epic_ poke war of all time!

(POV Change)

I was walking home again, this time in a different rain. This wasn't physical, but psychological. My mind and spirit had been refreshed and brought out of the blinding fog. Now I was heading into a thicker one. 'Where am I gonna live? I could move into the mansion, but I don't think my house-mates will be conducive to being school ready. Granted, I only have three quarters of a year left and some change. If I don't, I'll have to get myself a job and start from scratch. Maybe I can still _live_ here and travel there to eat and whatnot. If I talk to Slender about it, maybe I can move in at the start of Summer in exchange for house services. Yeah, I think I'll do that.' I continued my walk.


	8. Chapter 8

Time had begun to pass quickly. My days were filled with study and my nights, with meditation. The snow melted and plants were in full bloom again. I left school for the last time for two whole weeks! That time brought liberation and peace, but also somberness and memories. That is the day I decided to maintain my family's graves. Since my mom died, I've gone back to pay my respects and to keep it a place of surreal beauty at the beginning of each season. Now that there was another to care for, my task would take much longer. On my way home, I began to hum. Humming is particularly powerful for me. The vibration within me resonates into my surroundings, morphing everything around me to match the tune. If my music is mournful, the sky will burst into tears and the wind will howl in pain. With a bouncy and lithe tune, the trees will drum their leaves as the sunbeams dance. Although the world changes, I am untouched. I was rounding the corner onto my dirt trail when I heard the sound of thousands of tiny wings. I froze and listened. My heart was pounding in my throat. They were behind the house... near my family. There was no wind, so I used my heartbeat to create a shell of silence around me and slowly crept toward the trees. Since I can only mask my sound, I had to keep myself hidden. I climbed into the trees and leaped from branch to branch around the perimeter. I reached the back end of the yard and was amazed. The area was occupied by a young girl who was barefoot and in a white dress made of some kind of mist-like material. She was surrounded by thousands of small, white butterflies. I sat on the branch I was standing on to watch. Her back was turned to me as she seemed to be speaking to two of the butterflies that were resting on her wrist. The two she was talking to left her and fluttered up to me. Too mesmerized to move, I let them rest on my right knee. The girl looked up and addressed me in a tongue I didn't recognize. It sounded like, 'Drem Yol Lok, Brud.' I felt a tug in my gut and heard her words again, translating 'Greetings, Bear.' The tug held as she continued. "Meyz." [Come.] I nodded and leapt from the branch. Upon landing, I noticed that she wore a white, bloodstained rag as a blindfold and had an elaborate, upturned crescent tattooed on her chin. She looked to be no older than five, but had the grace of one many times her age. I felt great power and authority emanating from her. I kneeled before her with my palms on the ground. Staring at the ground, I asked, "Vahr lost hei meyz, Suleykaar Gein?" [Why have you come, Powerful One?] As a language is spoken, the waves can be manipulated to create the words of another, regardless of knowledge. I only have to hear one sentence before I can translate any word into that language and vice versa. "Alok, Brud. Zu'u meyz ko drem wah drun drem." [Rise, Bear. I come in peace to bring peace.] she answers. At that I smile and obey. I asked, gesturing towards my house, "Aal Zu'u framtiir hei kotin dii bodein? Zu'u lost pogaan questions Zu'u hind wah qiid." [May I invite you into my home? I have many questions I wish to ask.] She nodded and followed me inside, tailed by the butterflies. When we entered, I noticed the light shining from the open door to what was once my mother's room. For some reason, they were attracted to it. We followed them in to see them all alight upon the harp. I had seen Mama's harp many times in my life. It had always seemed magical to me. Now even more so. The girl walked up to it and stroked the strait part of the frame, near the base note. She looked up at me and asked, "Fen hi tinvaatey?" [Will you play?] I felt stunned, as if nothing else existed. I'd never played Mamma's harp before. She taught me how to play, but on a separate one. I walked towards it as if in a trance. I sat on the foot of the bed and turned it towards me. Soundlessly, I lightly fingered the strings. The girl sat on the floor and watched. I exhaled slowly and plucked a lower string. The butterflies darted off, but still hovered around it. My fingers seemed to pluck on their own accord, hesitantly at first. The butterflies seemed to glow faintly and began to dance. I closed my eyes and let the _song_ flow from my heart.


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly opened my eyes. Nothing. I sat up and looked at my hand. Nothing. I wanted to see something... Feel something. Nothing. Only darkness. Only silence. A soft pinprick of light introduced itself to the black plane in front of me. I watched and waited. It slowly grew in size and brightness as it approached. As it did, all emotion was washed away from me. Before me stood a giant, white, glowing fox with eleven long tails gently swaying behind it. As I was sitting, it's chest looked to be roughly level with the top of my head. We silently studied each other. I heard a gentle, feminine voice in my head. ' _Stand._ ', she commanded. I exhaled and obeyed. She silently stepped forward and slowly began to circle me. She stopped directly at my left. I felt a cool presence on the back of my neck. My entire body stiffened. ' _Relax..._ ' I closed my eyes and felt two more on my hips. Then two more pairs on my hands and feet. ' _Relax... and fear no more..._ ' The one on the back of my neck slipped around and up my neck, resting on my lower lip. The ones at my feet swallowed them and crept up my legs. At my hips, they crisscrossed up my abdomen. My fingers disappeared as they wove their way up my arms and over my head. The final one entered my mouth. My entire body was enveloped, inside and out. Every pore, every crevice, opening and organ. I felt every sensation possible. I grew steadily warmer and the world around me brighter. My entire body pulsed once and I left.

. . .

I blinked at the morning sunlight. I felt the grass between my fingers. Turning my head, I saw the girl sitting by my head. Her tattoo was glowing with a pale blue light. I blinked and it was gone. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Pruzah. Hi lost daal." [Good. You have returned.] I sat up and looked around. We were in some kind of clearing. For some reason, I recognized it. She asked me how I felt. I felt whole. She told me that I lead her there as I was in the trance. She explained that her guardian had chosen to reveal herself to me. I tried to stand and instantly felt dizzy. The girl caught me as I tried to right myself. I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. She helped to steady me as I guided her towards the mansion.

(POV Change)

I was in the living room playin' hide 'n' seek with Charley. Toby and BEN were playin' a game. Charley just found me when Whisper came in. A girl was holdin' her up. She had a blindfold on. Someone my age! Charley was gettin' up to meet her when Jeff got up from the chair and drew his knife and tried to attack them. The girl looked at him and Jeff froze. He tried to move, but didn't. He was gettin' all kindsa mad. That's when Daddy came in. He looked at Jeff, then at the girl, then at Whisper and back again. Then Whisper fell down, pulling the girl down too.

(POV Change)

I was in my office when I heard the commotion. I descended the stairs to the living room. As I got closer, I heard Jeff shouting at someone. No one answered him and everyone else was quiet. I was met with the large eyes of Sally. Jeff was shouting towards the door with his knife drawn. Looking past him, I saw Whisper being supported by a young, pale girl. Whisper herself looked paler than usual. She was trembling ever so slightly. Something was wrong. The blindfolded one was looking at Jeff, expressionlessly. Jeff was completely still, but his face contorted with rage as he struggled to move. Whisper collapsed. Due to their size difference, the girl was pulled with her. Jeff broke free of what was holding him and charged. The girl's chin began to glow with a pale light as she stood. She uttered a single word, "Prakem." {Snake.} It rang through the air with power. Jeff dropped his knife and instantly fell asleep. Her chin darkened and she turned to Whisper. Taking Whisper's upper arms, she lifted her to her feet and lead her forward. The girl lifted her head and sniffed once. I signaled everyone to calm and stay put. I followed as she lead Whisper to the kitchen and set her in a chair. She climbed on top of the counter and pulled a glass from a cupboard. Still on the counter, she walked over to the sink and filled it with water. Covering the opening, she leaped from the counter and returned to Whisper. The girl tilted Whisper's head forward and held the glass to her lips. Whisper drank and slowly opened her eyes. She hazily looked about, dim recognition upon her face. The girl placed the half glass on the floor and entered the pantry. She emerged with a package of crackers in her hand. She returned to Whisper and have her a couple of them. She accepted them gratefully. After eating the rest of the crackers, some of the color had returned to her face. She turned to me and smiled, saying "Hi, Slender. How have you been?" The question surprised me, but I answered. I asked what had happened for her to return here in such a state. She explained how she meet the girl and the trance she entered, guessing that the harp had caused it, but not sure. The girl tugged on Whisper's sleeve and asked a question in a strange tongue. Whisper replied likewise. Whisper told me that she would act as a translator. The girl turned to me and said, "Greetings, Owl. I humbly apologize for the way we came here. Bear's need was great and she seemed to know this as a safe place." I understood her clearly. It was as though she did not need a translator. I then noticed that the shaped her mouth made did not match the words that came out. I asked Whisper about this. She explained that as a language is spoken, it can be manipulated into another. The concept finally made sense. I asked the girl what her name was. She said that she did not have one.


	10. Chapter 10

As Slendy left, I glanced at Jeff and returned to my game. I was about to beat Majora again when Sally came in front of me, sayin' that Slendy wanted to talk to us. "Just a few more minutes!", I tried to see around her, but she just kept jumping in the way until I was forced to pause. I got up, givin' her all kinds of dirty looks. Oh if looks could kill... Sally lead me to the kitchen where everyone else was. Slendy introduced us to the girl in white. What I didn't understand was why- how she didn't have a name. How does she know when someone's talkin' to her? She looked... odd. If I turned my head just right, she seemed... ghost-like. I was about to say something when she turned to me and said what sounded like 'Gahrik' It seemed to echo through me. Something seemed to stir in me. She addressed me again and I felt the urge to step forward. A word echoed in my head in her voice. 'Falcon', it seemed powerful to me... seemed to describe me in the innermost way... I felt my soul squirm within me. She was silent for a few seconds before turning to Toby. 'Ikin' {Salmon} she called him. He also stepped forward. Sally, 'Qalteyk' {Beaver}. Hoody, 'Ruvaak' {Raven}. LJ, 'Driin' {Deer}. EJ, 'Lokraan' {Woodpecker}. She turned to Slendy and said 'Hol' {Owl}. She looked up at Whisper and said 'Brud' {Bear}. She asked Whisper something in the same strange language she named us in. She nodded and her eyes swept over us. She straitened and closed her eyes. The girl looked at us and said, in surprisingly clear English, "Greetings and peace. I thank you for your hospitality and your understanding. I humbly apologize for what transpired. I ask your forgiveness. It has come to my attention that there has been... confusion, as I have no name. I ask for this not to trouble you. If you insist upon naming me, I ask that you call me Shíjiān, as I belong in no time. I am not of this world, nor the past or next. I go were I am needed. At this time, I am aiding your souls. Before this, I was aiding the past souls in finding their ways home. I ask your patience as I learn the ways of this time. I thank you. I must now awaken Snake. Please excuse me." Whisper opened her eyes and sighed. Shíjiān calmly walked to the livin' room. I don't see how though. She is _blindfolded_. Anyway, she walked up to Jeff and sat near his head. She turned him on his back and rested her hand on his forehead. The tat on her chin glowed as she spoke. "Drem yol lok, Prakem. Zu'u bo ko drem wah drun drem. Zu'u laan hi wah fey hin tuz. Alok, Prakem. Vopraan. " {Greetings, Snake. I come in peace to bring peace. I ask you to stay your blade. Rise, Snake. Awake.} Even though she wasn't talkin' to me, her words seemed to shake my very being. Jeff opened his eyes and the glowin' stopped. I expected him to start freakin' out and start wailin' on her, but he just laid there and blinked at her.

(POV Change)

The girl from earlier... She was lookin' at me, I swear. I wanted to be afraid, to be angry... something. Just peace. Peace. Something I haven't felt in a while... I turned over and got up, seein' everyone else starin' at me. "Um... What's goin' on?" Whisper walked up to me and explained what happened and the speech the girl, Shee-ha... How do you even pronounce that? Anyway, what the girl said. I just shrugged and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

It was arranged that I would take Shíjiān home with me to teach her English, away from the habitually foul-mouthed boys. In the mean time, she taught me of the spirits in this world. How one could communicate with them, provided they have knowledge of Spiritongue. She taught me the power of my mama's harp and how to control it. As I played, I noticed less and less visions and noted that Shíjiān listened more, more spellbound every time. I found the harp I learned on and taught her how to play. Whenever she did, hundreds of white butterflies would arrive in droves. She would allow me to tag along as she tended to them. Every so often, I would spot a black or red butterfly. Whenever I did, a sharp chill would creep up my spine. After a particularly strong one, I asked Shíjiān about it when we returned. She explained that the white butterflies were white souls, spirits of the deceased. The black ones were souls of malevolent beings, such as demons and those shrouded within darkness. She said the red ones were rare, but powerful beings that preyed on other spirits. They stole the soul of their prey, dead or living, in a slow and excruciating process. They would feel their very essence being torn from them. To change the subject, I asked why she called me Bear. She told me it was because that was my spirit animal, the shape my soul took. Well... half of it. She refused to elaborate.

(POV Change)

Bear turned away from me with a disappointed look upon her face. I made the error of starting something I was unwilling to finish. If I would have told her, it would have ended her. Shattered her remaining consciousness and leave only what she calls 'the darkness'. You see, her spirit is not whole, as this 'darkness' embodies. While half is bear, the other _is_ a darkness that refuses to take a form. A lost soul, if you will, attached to her somehow. It is possibly the origin of her abilities as well. She has been using these abilities for most, if not all her life. If she learned that they may have originated from a malevolent leech spirit... Do you now see my error in even mentioning it? I should have held my tongue! What would my guardian say? She would probably tell me to learn the lesson this experience wishes to teach me. Before I forget to tell you, Reader. My guardian, you may call her Kōngjiān. It is in an ancient tongue native to your world, meaning Space as she occupies every space while I am in no time. Kōngjiān hé Shíjiān, Space and Time.

. . .

As time came and passed, Bear started leaving early in the morning and would not return until late in the afternoon. When I asked where she went, she told me she went to a place she called 'School', a place where she learned many things. It sounded interesting, so I asked if I cloud come. She said I could, but I had to swear that whatever I saw or heard, I was to remain silent and unseen by those around her. If I wished, I could try to learn anything I could understand. If there as anything I could not understand, I could ask her through her mind and she would answer to the best of her abilities. The next day, I rode on her shoulders through many corridors filed with countless living souls. Coming, leaving, sitting, standing. Constant motion from one subject to the next. I learned of numbers and their role in something called Calculus. Of long words in another. In a large room, we entered a smaller one full of metal boxes. One of them belonged to Bear from which she took clothing and donned it, replacing her current clothing. She had me dismount for this, but still allowed me to follow. She and many others ran, lifted heavy objects and returned to their former attire. In the smaller room, while they were all changing, I heard some of them speaking cruelly of Bear, openly and loudly. Then they all started singing something that kept repeating the phrase 'Rain, Rain go away.' This seemed to disturb Bear. I could see the barrier of silence she put around herself as she feigned ignorance. The song finished and Bear allowed me on her shoulders again. As we left, they pointed and laughed. Bear showed no emotion, but I could feel them roiling just beneath her skin. We went to the next room and Bear could not focus on her studies. I pitied her and slowly drew her shame and unrest onto myself. Fast enough to relive her, but not so much that she noticed. As I drew it upon me, I found it increasingly difficult to stay still and silent. 'I _must_ fulfill my promise. I must _not_ let my emotions control me.' I silently cried, careful not to disturb Bear. Until the final class I could no longer try to learn. She let me off her shoulders and we began the long walk back. We repeated the day's events for two more days. I was careful to not bring the entirety of Bear's troubles upon myself, but silently shared her pain.


	12. Chapter 12

The weekend had finally arrived. Finally! After three days of coming to school with me, Shíjiān' s knowledge of English had grown to the point of semi-fluency. We made our way to the mansion. We were just before the steps when she froze. I felt my shoulders tingle uncomfortably. I asked her what she saw. She shook her head. I closed my eyes and hummed a single note low enough to penetrate the walls. The guys were waiting for us and Sally was by the door. 'Something's up.' We looked at each other and nodded. I braced myself and pushed the door open, Shíjiān close behind.

(POV Change)

I was starting to wonder when Whisper would come back. Don't tell anyone this, but I'd started to miss her. She kept Toby in line and even got Hoody to open up a bit. Ok... where did that come from? 'Tim? Did you have something to do with this?' Well anyway, Whisper and Shíjiān walked in, Sal jumped out and hugged them. The look on Whisper's face was priceless. Sal explained that we had gotten restless, since she only came on the weekends. Everyone, except for Slender and Sally, had made and lost various bets, so we anonymously voted on a game to play. Seven Minutes in Heaven had one more vote than Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle only had one vote. Whisper's eyes got to the size of dinner plates and she started shaking her head, saying and I quote, "No! Nope! No way, no how! Are you insa-?! Wait. Don't answer that." she added when BEN opened his mouth to comment. LJ told her that if she didn't play, Shíjiān would have to. She looked from him to Sal to Slender. He nodded and said, "It is true." She sighed and shook her head. Sal explained the rules. Since she was the only female besides Sal, Whisper had to wait in the closet while everyone else drew lots. Everyone would go once. The one who 'got the farthest' with her would win. To ensure semi-safety, the closet was completely bare and everyone would be stripped of any potential weapons. Whisper sighed and went into the closet.

(POV Change)

I really wished I didn't have to do this. Shíjiān is too innocent. I didn't trust her with them. Who ever 'gets the farthest'? I didn't like the sound of that. If it meant what I thought it did, I'd have to be on my toes. As I sat and waited, I could hear a couple of die being cast, some groans and a mini pep-talk like thing. I quickly leaned my head against the wall and feigned sleep. The first was Ben. I inwardly groaned. I had to think of a way to keep this guy's hands to himself. When the door closed and the lock clicked, I heard him chuckle, almost seeing the greed on his face. An idea came to me. I encased the closet in a thick barrier of silence. Once I was sure there was no leeks, I started to sing. BEN stopped and looked at me cockeyed. I opened my eyes and looked at him, strengthening my song. His eyes rolled back into his head. As he fell, I stood and caught him. I sat him down and crossed his legs and arms, trying to give the impression of him sleeping the whole time. I stopped singing and broke the barrier. Shielding my mind from Slender, I mentally reached out to Shíjiān, I asked her to wipe his memory of this whole ordeal. From the anonymous choosing to falling asleep. I told her my plan to take him up to his room after the game was done and asked her to keep him asleep until then. I explained that I was going to do this to the rest of them, so I asked her to not strain herself. I sat and leaned against the opposite wall, waiting for the door to open. Sally appeared when it did. I looked at her and feigned just-waking. Everyone peeked in, wide-eyed. I mentally nodded at Shíjiān and made a show of trying to wake him. I shrugged and carried him to the couch, sitting him upright to save room for everyone else. I went back to the closet to await my next sentence. It was EJ. He seemed a little more timid and respectful of space. I pretty much repeated what I did earlier, except I pretended to be slightly miffed that he didn't wake. This time when the lot was cast there wasn't any more groaning and less pep-talking. Hoody came next. He was his usual timid self, but I could hear a small tremor in his body. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door slammed and locked. His gaze never left me as he sat. I re-encased us in silence. "H-hey Whisper? A-are you as-sleep?" In as quiet and gentle a voice I could, I answered "No. I would appreciate it if you lean against the wall behind you and relax. I will sing you a lullaby." When I said this, he tensed even more than he already was, if that's possible. "Don't worry. You won't remember this, nor will anyone else." He relaxed slightly and did as asked. I looked at him and quietly sang. Next was Jeff, who didn't even make thirty seconds, Toby and LJ. My false reactions had become more and more "angry". There was now only silence when the dice were cast. Masky just sat and accepted his fate. The couch and two chairs were full, so I laid him on the ground. I brushed Shíjiān's mind and told her that I was going to put Sally to sleep as well and asked how she was holding up. She told me that she could accommodate Slender and Sally. Slender stood before the door and gestured for me to enter. When we did, I once again encased us. I told him that he was the last one I think would ever be caught dead playing Seven in Heaven. He shook his head and said, "I was given the same 'bargain' you were. Either I would enter or Sally. She is far too young." I nodded and he continued, "Whisper, you were not truly asleep were you?" I shook my head and explained that I had sung everyone to sleep and that no one will remember this, not even Sally. He nodded and asked how I would prevent a recurrence. I hadn't thought about that, so I asked what he proposed. He told me that I had invented a good strategy so far and that I could take it only a step farther. I nodded and asked if he was ready. I sang softly, as he allowed himself to succumb to it. I sat him down and opened the door. I quickly formed a barrier around Shíjiān and sang to Sally. I ran to catch her, releasing the barrier. I asked Shíjiān if she could impress upon everyone that they have already played Seven Minutes in Heaven. She told me that she could not do much else without expending all of her energy. I myself was exhausted, but I allowed her to draw the energy from me. She looked apprehensive, but did so. I thanked her and carried Sally and Charley up to their room. I told Shíjiān she should rest. She laid on the floor and was instantly asleep. I carried everyone else to their rooms and put Shíjiān on my back. To conserve as much energy as I could, I walked us home and laid her in my mamma's bed. I rested next to her, asleep before my head touched the pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

Shíjiān continued to go to school with me, absorbing all of the information in front of her. We were now approaching the final week of school. I was trying to cram as much information as humanly possible. I was stressed and those hags had redoubled their efforts to break me. Shíjiān was a great help in taking some of the pain from me. I didn't bother telling her that I noticed. Some things are better left unsaid. On Wednesday, all my classes were just watching movies, so I decided to take us to the mansion the next day. The last time we went there, Shíjiān and I rearranged one of the bedrooms at the end of the hall into a meditation room. We made it circular, sound proof and pitch black. I gathered the twenty one white, spherical candles from my 'room' at 'home' and set them evenly around the edges of the room. We made the door handle-less and set measures to where it could be opened from the inside only by sound, as I can't manipulate sound when the darkness comes. Opposite the door, between candles, was Mama's harp. I placed a barrier around it to prevent anyone from coming within three inches of it. Similar to the orbs marking my family's graves, it didn't require energy to keep it up. Anyway, back to the present. Each day I felt the darkness coming closer to the surface. When we got there, I retreated to that room and asked Shíjiān to make sure no one came in.

(POV Change)

After Whisper and Shíjiān returned, I didn't see them anymore. After a long and successful spree, I went upstairs to my room. The light caught something at the end of the end of the hall. I wiped some blood from my mouth and went to investigate. It was Shíjiān. When I asked what she was doing, she said "Bear is within, Woodpecker. She asked me to ensure that none disturb her." At that, I thought 'Hmm. Maybe I can wait for her to leave to eat, or use the bathroom. She could just sleep right here, so I can't wait for that.' I ran through all the possibilities through my head and decided on waiting until she left to eat. I turned to leave when Shíjiān spoke again. "Woodpecker, your plan will not work. Unlike the inhabitants of this world, I do not need to consume anything. Nor excrete. The only time I practice what you call 'sleeping' is when my powers are exhausted. I assure you that I am in what you call 'prime condition'. If you insist upon seeing Bear, I will allow you to pass. However, I warn you. I do not know the state of Bear's spirit at this time. She has been in there for three days with no food, water or anything else. The room is barred against everything within. Sound, light, everything. Should you tear her from her concentration, it may throw her out of balance. Should that happen, you must throw yourself against the door and I will open it. The door can not be opened from the inside by normal means. Only by a rational Bear, as it is meant for Bear alone. Do you still wish to enter?" I thought over all she said, weighing the odds. I nodded and braced myself. Shíjiān pushed the door open and shut it behind me. I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the darkness. The room was circular and dark except for the light coming from spherical candles along the wall. although the wicks were burnt, the wax was unmelted. On the far side was a plain, black harp. In the center of the room was Whisper. She sat with her back to me, her hair splayed behind her. One of the candles rested lit upon her head. Her breathing was slow and regulated. As I got closer, I noticed that the roots of her hair, just the roots, were gray. I remembered Shíjiān's warning and stepped back and whispered her name. I instantly felt a change in the room. It was darker, more sinister. I inched closer to the door and she stood, the candle somehow staying on her head. She slowly turned towards me, eyes closed. She was completely bare with her hair covering the more... sensitive parts. Her brow furrowed and she opened her eyes. They glowed a light green. They seemed to pierce into my soul. She stepped in my direction as she spoke, "Gir ahrk hon! tiid los strin voknau mii. . Aus. . Lov nau nahlon viing. Dinok. Zuk stiildus fein sumah. Zuk shar fein rahgol do thul. Dinok ahrk gral saraan. Gir ahrk hon! viing graal do hil. Das nid zuk!" She pointed at me and stumbled, in a hoarse whisper, "Go!" The light faded and she fell unconscious. I ran to her and checked her pulse. Alive, barely. I threw myself against the door and bolted out when it was opened. Shíjiān grabbed my sleeve and pulled me into a sitting position. I told her everything that happened. Her eyes widened slightly. When she asked what Whisper said, I stared at my knees. She put a hand on either side of my mask, lifted my face to hers and asked again. I relayed it the best I could. Shíjiān's eyes were the size of dinner plates. I asked what was wrong. She translated, 'Listen and hear! The time is close upon us. Pain. Suffering. Loss. Approaching on silent wings. Death. More quiet than a whisper. More loud than the rage of thunder. Death and destruction await. Listen and hear! The wing beats of heart. Soon no more!' I was afraid. Shíjiān lead me back inside and held the door open. She asked me to remove my hoody, cover Whisper and carry her to the kitchen. I set her in a chair and Shíjiān tended to her while I got a glass of water and some crackers. Shíjiān slowly and gently watered Whisper. She shot upright and hurled in my direction. I left to get a mop and bucket. I came back an Shíjiān was trying to calm a sobbing Whisper. I cleaned up the sick and gently rubbed her back as Shíjiān tried to feed her. Every so often she would return the contents of her stomach to the bucket, but she finished the water and crackers. I carried her up to her bed and Shíjiān kept watch as she slept. I returned to my room and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Bear slept fitfully that night. When ever she came close to waking, I did my best to calm her mind and eased her back into deep sleep. At dawn, I let her wake. I guided her to the kitchen and gave her more water and crackers, as they are gentlest on the stomach. It passed with out incident, which I was grateful for. Bear's health had improved. I made her sleep through the rest of the day until dusk, when I fed her again. She slept peacefully until early the next morning. Ignoring my pleas, Bear forced herself up and around. She asked if I had remembered everything I had learned from her and the classes. She told me that day and the next would consist of many tests and that she may need my help. I begged and pleaded with her to stay and recover. She replied that if she did not, she would have to redo the entire school year. I sighed and complied. She carried me on her shoulders. This slightly surprised me, because, when we were traveling to or from, I would walk. I soon understood why. In her state, after roughly half the journey she was continuing sheerly on determination. Bear's will impressed me, but I had to end her suffering. I gave her access to my reserve of energy. At first she refused, but I didn't close it. After a while, she stumbled and finally started to draw from me. Just before we arrived, Bear told me that she was going to create a shell of silence around her and asked me to be her ears, so to speak. She asked for me to relay benign messages that were directed to her. She explained that she couldn't afford to be distracted my those who would mean her psychological harm. I understood and prepared myself to give more energy, should the need arise. The day consisted of many hours of siting and answering questions on paper. I helped where Bear's memory failed. After that we walked back to her original house. The next day she had more of her own energy and had to siphon less from me. It was much like the previous. However, Bear was elated as it was her final day. She removed the barrier around her for a gathering of the entire school. Afterwards, everyone was released. The same song that had been sung in the room with metal boxes. It began with the same initiators as it had then. Soon enough, the entire group adopted it. Bear held her tears until we were a block away from the building. She slid me to her back and I was forced to hold tightly as she quickly approached the speed of sound. We reached the stairs of the mansion within minutes. She dropped me off her back and burst through the doors, grabbing the attention of everyone she passed. She ran up the stairs to the black room and propped the door open. Before I could stop her, she broke the barrier around the harp and began to play. She wasn't controlling the power. 'This is bad.' Bear's _song_ was accompanied by unseen instruments. This could end very badly.

(POV Change)

I opened my eyes again, this time not to darkness, but a thick blue mist. I sat up and looked around. I was at the base of an ancient, leafless oak in a seemingly equally ancient forest. Everything had a blue hue to it. I heard what sounded like a music box. I stood and tried to find the source. I was lead to an apparition on a young girl, similar to Shíjiān, but not her. She was roughly the same, with short auburn hair and no blindfold. She looked at me and turned from me, beginning to sing something that eerily reminded me of the song I just played. I followed as she sang:

 _Six feet of dirt above and below.  
I want to move, but there's nowhere to go.  
This is the time the wisps come out to play,  
but here in solitude I have to stay._

 _The sprites used to always knock at my front door.  
Until my father forbade to speak more.  
That night them I followed to their glade.  
Such beautiful music with which they bade._

 _Upon their circles green,  
they danced before their queen.  
Before her throne of blue,  
I wanted to dance too._

 _'Round and 'round we spun.  
It was lots of fun.  
Clapping hands and stomping feet  
and locking arms with all I meet._

 _Clapping hands and stomping feet,  
all to their relentless beat._

 _Upon the hill dawn did glow.  
I was told I had to go.  
Due to all the fun I had  
to leave, to go was truly sad._

 _From the glade I chose to roam.  
I did not want to go home.  
On the way I met a snake.  
I was the soul he wished to take,  
I was the soul he wished to take._

 _Six feet of dirt above and below.  
I want to move, but there's nowhere to go.  
This is the time the wisps come out to play,  
but here in solitude I have to stay._

 _The sprites used to always knock at my front door.  
Until my father forbade to speak more.  
That night them I followed to their glade.  
Such beautiful music with which they bade._

 _Such beautiful music to my death they bade._

We were now at the edge of a lake. She turned and gave me a knowing grin and faced the water, walking into it. I hesitantly followed. The water felt like only mist. The girl stopped at the bottom of the lake and sat. She patted the stone next to her. I sat and she whispered, ' _Breath...'_ I closed my eyes and did. Mist... Darkness... Silence...


	15. Chapter 15

I heard a harp. I jolted awake and froze to listen. I remembered that power. When we searched Whisper's house. The same harp. Not just harp though, but drums and other instruments I didn't recognize. I slid from the top bunk. Masky was sitting on the edge of his, but slumped over and snoring. 'Huh...' I passed Sally's room and saw her sitting at her low circular table across from Slender. Charley was to her right. Both were sound asleep. In the middle of a tea party... weird. I followed the sound to the end of the hallway. Shíjiān was waiting in the doorway on the right. She was staring in with a worried expression. When I got closer, she looked up at me and put a finger to her lips. I followed her gaze to see Whisper playing that black harp. I was about to say something when shook her head and whispered, "Peace, Raven." The music ended, the final chord ringing with power. Whisper stood and immediately fell on her face. I went to help her when Shíjiān grabbed my sleeve. I watched as She raised herself to all fours and put one bare foot under her, then the next. She seemed to be dressed in shadow. Shíjiān pulled me from the doorway as Whisper walked forward, eyes closed. We followed her back through the hallway and down the stairs. BEN was on the couch, his head tilted back and controller still in hand. Assassins Creed was still on the screen, unpaused. LJ was in his usual corner, half sitting with his face resting on a candy filled hand. Jeff laid face down on the floor. Smile Dog whined as he licked at his ear. When Whisper walked past him, Smile's hackles raised as he let a feral snarl. I drew my hood closer to my face. Shíjiān Looked at him and whispered, "Dok." {Dog} Smile fell asleep too. We passed the kitchen to see Toby with his face in a stack of pancakes. I didn't see EJ anywhere, but I guessed he was resting as well. Outside, we tailed Whisper about three feet back. I heard humming. It sounded like the song Whisper just played. I gazed about in wonder as the forest changed. Everything now looked a lot older... and blue... everything shrouded in mist. As I listened, I felt my skin crawl. There was someone else. Shíjiān gasped and immediately covered her mouth. It turned to face us. The ghost of a young girl... It looked like Shíjiān, but older... She looked at Whisper and turned away. That song again... with words... My skin felt alive with a mind of its own. It was creepy, and that's saying something. I looked at Shíjiān and saw tears rolling from underneath her blindfold. She glanced at me and back to the girl, wiping them away. I could have sworn I heard her mumble, 'Sister.' 'I'll have to ask about that.' We followed Whisper and the girl through the forest to the edge of a lake. Whisper paused as the girl lead on. When we got to the edge, I hesitated. Shíjiān turned to me and whispered, "Remember, Raven. This is a vision." She bent and cupped her hands in the water. When she lifted them, nothing. I nodded and we continued through the lake. At the bottom, the girl was sitting on a rock, surrounded by plants, but no fish or anything else. She patted a rock to her right and Whisper sat. The girl told her something I didn't hear. Whisper must have been holding her breath, because she let it out and breathed deeply. She slumped to the ground and everything faded back to normal, the ghost gone. We walked up to her and Shíjiān sat near her head. I sat next to her as she turned Whisper onto her back. After a few minutes of choosing my words, I asked "Sh-Shíjiān? What hap-p-pened? Who was that? Why were you c-crying?" She brought her knees to her chest and stared at the ground. I was about to leave when she replied, "Remember that humming? That was Bear. Whether she knew, or not, she showed us what she saw. The girl was... my sister. I lost her long ago." I let that sink in.'Lost? That girl was a ghost. That song... Is that how she died?' She continued "I do not remember how long ago it was. I believe it was in a world similar to this one, before I became what I am."

(POV Change)

I paused to regain my composure before continuing. "My father worked as a wood cutter. My mother, as a tailor. We lived near a forest similar to the one in Bear's vision, but not blue. My sister was two years older than I. Her name was Brighid. She would help Mother with home making. I would fetch water and buy what we needed from town. It was an hour's walk to and from there. Longer, depending on weather. She was the level-headed one. She was the one everyone liked. I looked up to her. She helped me when times got difficult. Though I was more troubled than I let on, she always saw through it... I have always seen spirits. Always dark ones. They tormented me. I did not yet know white spirits. Brighid would sing me to sleep whenever they were all I could see. In her arms was where I felt safest... We had always been told stories of sprites and wisps that lived in the forest. They were fun-loving creatures who loved to dance and sing. I wholeheartedly believed it. Brighid did not. On a warm, summer night, I woke to her crawling out of bed. That was when I heard it. Singing and laughing. I tried to keep her from going into the forest, but it did not work. We followed it to a clearing. In the dark, she stepped on a knoll that turned out to be a snake's tail. It struck faster than lightning. I ran to her side. The poison stopped her heart. She died in my arms. I tried to carry her back home, but she was too heavy and I was hopelessly lost. As I watered the ground with my tears, I dug a hole with my hands. I laid her in it and stared at her face. Such a beautiful, sleeping figure. That is, until I saw the two fang marks in her throat. My rain fell even harder as I raised my cry to the heavens. Behind me the singing stopped, leaving only my sobs. I heard tiny footsteps and a gasp. A small hand pressed my elbow and I turned to see a boyish elder sprite. He looked from my sister to me, saying "Much suffering, endured you have. A beautiful soul, she was." Many joined us. Sprites and wisps. Old, young, females and children. Mothers were hushing unrestful young and fathers comforting scared daughters. The elder continued, "Help send her on, may we? Do your spirit good, it will." I nodded. Two wisps whisked the dirt away as the sprites and remaining wisps laid flowers around her. All the while, a low thrum filled the place. As the last were being placed, a young woman came up to me and asked what my sister's name was. When I answered, she smiled sadly. "Brighid. A beautiful name. In an ancient tongue, it means "Bearer of Light". She bore light into your life, no?" I emulated her smile. She turned her gaze to the heavens, raising a mournful song that was taken up by the rest. Clasping hands, a ring was formed around my sister and I. At the power of their song, the whole forest shook. It reached to my very soul. I lifted my eyes and joined the chorus, adding harmony to the melody... Dawn broke through the leaves and the song ended. Instead of weariness, I felt empowered to move on and continue my life. All but a single wisp left. She lead me to the edge of the wood, apologizing that she could not go further. I saw my home and immediately knew something was wrong. I ran to the back steps and was assaulted by the dark spirits. I ran to the main room and saw two spirits I had never seen before. There were the color of blood. They were eating the souls of my parents. Pain filled sobs escaped my mother and father. Then silence and stillness. The red ones wiped their mouths and looked at me, hissing in unison "No light bearer now, is there, morsel?" I tried to clear my vision, with little success. I was vaguely able to see my surroundings. An idea came to me. I stumbled to a window and tore the hem of the white cloth covering it. I looked on my parents' faces one last time. I plucked out my eyes and quickly tied the cloth around where they were. My idea did not work. Now the dark spirits made me see even more horrible things. I could no longer see, so they could impress on me their own reality. I ran through my house, trying to find a door, a way out. I found one and fell down the stairs. I ran until I met a tree face first. I kept going, brambles tearing at my bare feet and branches clawing at my night dress, then at flesh. I do not know what I was looking for. Maybe the safety of the sprites' glade, or the jaws of the snake that took Brighid from me? I do not know how long or far I ran. Only that I was naked, blind and ready to die. I stopped when I no longer could and made my cry to the heavens. I lost everything. My family... My home...My name. The spirits surrounded me and tortured me relentlessly. It seemed like years, and it may have been. I was no longer alive, but not yet dead. The spirits kept me alive. I was starving and dehydrated, but they Would. Not. Let. Me. Die... I remember snow falling on me. I had long since resigned to the fact that I was not going to die, but suffer as a plaything for eternity. I was under the weight of several feet of snow. My hands and feet were no longer existent. The dark ones suddenly screamed and wailed and fled. I felt warmth burst through me as the snow melted. My limbs slowly regrew. I saw a light. I felt my blindfold. My eyes were not there. Before me, a new kind of spirit walked towards me. A giant, white fox with nine tails behind it. Heat and light emanated from it, chasing fear far from me. It stopped an arm's length from me. It stared into me. 'So... Beautiful...' I tried to reach towards it, but my arms failed and fell painfully at my sides. I winced and the creature stepped closer, it's nose hovering just before mine. I saw concern in it's eyes. I heard a gentle, motherly voice in my head. _'Can you stand?'_ I knew it was the fox speaking. I shook my head. She nodded and said, _'Let me help. Hold your hands on my muzzle. I will lift you. Is that acceptable?'_ I nodded and tried to do so. It took a few attempts, but it happened. She slowly lifted me to my feet. She allowed me to lean on her as I tried to learn to walk again. After I exhausted myself, we rested. I asked her name. She replied that she, like me, had no name. I asked about her tails. She explained that it was how old she was. You see, Raven time in that world flows differently than in this one, so a rough estimate would be nine thousand years in this world. I asked her why my eyes had not grown back. She sighed and told me, since I chose to pluck my eyes out, there was nothing she could do. She continued in saying that if I chose to tend spirits, I would find it more difficult to see them with my eyes. I was taken aback. Why in that world would I want to tent to spirits?! They were cruel and ate other souls! She chuckled and explained that the souls I saw were dark. There were white souls too. Spirits of the deceased. Ones that did not feel the need to feed on others. My interest was what you would call, perked. From then on, I became her disciple and she, my guardian. She changed me in a way so I would no longer need sustenance. Under her watchful eye, I aided souls in multiple times and worlds. In that time, she grew two tails. The rough equivalent of two thousand years in your time. I have never wanted for anything, or needed for that matter. I was in bliss.


	16. Chapter 16

Time... Time... I hear it passing. I feel it passing. I am the same. I also am not. I push and I pull. I expand and contract. I am and I am not. I am everything and nothing. I am every instant, yet timeless. I am called many things, but I have no name. Time... She is falling away from me. Reliving her darkness. She will not fall. Of that I am certain. She does not remove her yolk. I am glad. Time... You are seeing more suffering. It is unavoidable... My child. Come home... Come home... Home... Child... Home... 

_...End..._


End file.
